Capsule Corporation Headquarters
This counts for anywhere on Capsule Corp, Trunks, and Bulla live. Xerion walks out of the Gravity Chamber. "I guess it's time I did something fun. Hmmmm," walking to the Entrance of Capsule corp thinking. "I guess I'll go to sleep." Lays on the ground looking up at the sky before dozing off. Zane was casually flying over Capsule Corp, When he noticed a power level above the rest in the area so he decided to land, and sees someone sleeping and he decides to wake him up. "Hey wake up" Zane told him Xerion jumps up with a start and looks around when he sees someone standing 3 feet away. "Who are you?" Looks around, and sees it's dark out. "And what time is it?" "I'm Zane and it is around 11:00" Zane Said causually " Who are you?" "Really? 11:00? Huh, maybe I should rest more often." Materializes a turkey leg with mustard and starts eating it. "I'm Xerion. What are you again?" "I'm Half Saiyan Half Human" Zane told him " What about you?" "I'm Half Saiyan, and Demon. This is the first time I've interacted with, well, anyone." Zane glances at him but then looks to the sky and says "Yeah same here not really a people's person" Zane half smiles. Xerion scratchess the back of his head. "Really? Now then I have one more question. Do you think you can beat me in a fight?" Zane hops up. "Yes lets do this!" Zane says quickly "Come on inside. I know where we can go." Zane follows him inside Xerion walks out of the Training Room and lays on the ground, staring up at the sky. "That was a good fight. Maybe we should train some more. Could always use it." He turns and looks for Zane. "Hey, you good!" Zane looked a little tired."I'll be fine" Zane said. "I need to train more fore sure. You're tough" Zane smiled "Thanks. I'm heading too train now. You should stop by sometime. Maybe we can spar again." Xerion walks of to ther gravity chamber. "Alright I'll go train too. See you around" Zane said Xerion comes out of the gravity chamber once again and lays on the ground from exhaustion. Zane walks up and sees Xerion again and decides to go over there. "Hey! Are you alright?" he asks him standing by him "Whoa! Oh, it's just you. Yeah I'm fine. Just tiredd from training. How are you?" Xerion gets up and looks at his new friend. "I'm fine" Zane said "You got a lot stronger didn't you?" "Yep. I unlocked a new form and some moves. You seem stronger too." Xerion stands up and materializes some food for both of them. "Go ahead, eat." Zane take the food. "Thank you! I was starving!" he said while thaking a bite. "I got stronger and i also got a new form!" Looks a little disapointed. "Things are going slow for me though" "That's fine. We don't have to battle again. So what are you here for, besides the food that is." He stuff a whole steak in his mouth. Zane looks like he is deep in thought. "How do you get stronger faster?" Zane asked to noone in particular. "Weighted Training Clothes, and higher gravity." Xerion answered anyway with his hand full of more steak. Zane looks up. " How much does the Whighted Training Clothes cost?" Zane asked eagerly. "I don't know, I don't visit the store." Zane looked disapointed. "Oh i think i heard something about them costing like..." Zane begins but pauses to think. "i think 9000 Zennie, but I dont have that much money"' ' "You can have mine I'm not using it." Xerion gives him 7330 Zeni. "Keep it, you don't have to pay me back." Zane looks really happy. "Thank you! I don't have enough yet but I'll get it" Zane says happily. "Well, we are friends now. You're a pretty cool guy." Zane looks at his new friend. "Your a cool guy too! Besides i still have to beat you" Zane said. "I'll see you around I've got to go train" "Okay, I'll go train too." Xerion walks out of the gravity chamber and does what he does best, materializes food and goes to sleep. Zane walks up from the street and sees Xerion sleeping again. "Can't he train without passing out?" Zane said while laughing. Zane walks closer. "Guess not. Hey wake up" "I wasn't asleep, my eyes just wanted private stretches! Oh, nevermind." Xerion looks up and sees Zane and relaxes a bit. "I'm bored here. Let's go somewhere else." "like where?" Zane asks "Let's go to the Kame House Shore. I hear it's good to relax there. "You relax anywhere, but sure lets go" Zane said A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, with large carvings on it's face that read "Triplets of chicken-like bird from France" Shintaro walks out of Capsule Corporation, holding onto his arm. "It feels good having to walk around with better weapons installed in my arm." He grins and then stops holding onto his arm. "Sadly, I can't test it since the giant surge of negative energy in Satan City is no more." Starr flies to the Capsule Corporation, looking for answers. Shintaro thinks "And speaking of Satan City... He looks like he's been flying away from the city." He then looks at Starr and says "Hey. Are you looking for something; or someone?" Starr looks at Shintaro."Um, no....not someone you would know at least. I'm looking for my father...." Starr says to him. "Your father?" Shintaro raises an eyebrow. "Who is he?" Starr looks up."His name is Aaron Demetri Xorous" Starr gives a raised eyebrow."Do you know him?" "Sadly, I don't." Shintaro replies. Starr bows."Well my name is Starr Lunar Xorous, nice to meet you" He says with a smile. Shintaro put his hand out for a handshake. "You can call me Shintaro. Nice to meet you, too." Aaron arrives at the Capsule Corporation, after his fight with Ace."Man that was tough....huh? ITS YOU!" Aaron says as he looks at Starr with a snarl."WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" He yells as he rushes the boy. Starr looks at Aaron with shock."EEP!" He says as he instant transmissions away. "Hmm?" Shintaro raises an eyebrow. "And who might you be?" He asks Aaron. Aaron looks at the boy.He smile very big, almost changing his mood in mere seconds."My name is Aaron Xorous! Nice to meetcha!"He says as he extends a hand. "Aaron Xorous, huh?" Shintaro asks, and then he thinks "Isn't this the guy that Starr was looking for?" And then he smiles, while shaking Aaron's hand. "My name is Shintaro." Aaron changes moods again, he becomes a little but grim."Nice to meet you Shintaro, I have a question, what was that boy talking to you about?" Shintaro thought about Starr's reaction when Aaron appeared, and he simply replied "Well, he was looking for somebody." "Did he say who in particular?" Aaron says as he is starting to get annoyed. Shintaro sweat drops as he couldn't hold out trying to keep Starr safe if Aaron was to resort to violence, and he replied "Actually... He was looking for you." Aaron gasps."But....but...why was he looking for me? I dont even know him!...." Aaron thinks about his dream he had during his time in the healing chamber on planet x mas."What is his name Shintaro?" Aaron asks calmly Shintaro raises an eyebrow; surprised that Starr would be looking for his father, who seems like he hasn't even met his son. "This is quite surprising... But his name is Starr Lunar Xorous." Aaron gasps even more."What?! But....But I've never met anyone of my family other than my parents! And they are dead! I'm the last Xorous! How is this possible!?" Shintaro replies "I... I don't know. If you desperately need to know more, he proclaims that you are his father." Aaron nearly falls back at this statement.He starts to stutter."But I--But he--But you?! BUT HOW?!!?!?" He begins to frantically motion his body."IM THIRTEEN YEARS OLD!" He begins to freak out."HOW CAN THAT BOY BE RELATED TO ME?! HOW CAN I BE HIS DAD?! WHO AM I GONNA IMPREGNATE?!" Aaron begins to hyperventilate."I...I need to do something to get my mind off of this!" Shintaro sweat drops. "Err... Have you ever met a person by the name of Frost Blizzard?" Aaron looks at his new friend."HAVE I!? FROST IS MY BEST FRIEND!" Aaron says happily Shintaro smirks "Well, he's a really good fighter. And so is his son. You should spar with him on Planet X-mas some time... Assuming you know where that planet is, since that's where he usually hangs out." Aaron grabs Shintaro's hand."Will you come along? 3 v 1? It'll be fun! Friends hang out, we are friends right?" He says with a smile Shintaro makes a friendly laugh "I guess we can be friends. But I can't fight right now. I just got surgery." He looks at his own mechanical arm that was covered by human flesh. Aaron's eyes widen."OOOOH!!!! METALLIC!!" He says as he pokes the flesh covering the parts."Okay then Shintaro, 'til we meet again!" Aaron says as he flies off while waving at his new friend."FROST'S SON! FROST!! IMA COMIN!!" Aaron stops mid flight. Shintaro smirks "Well, he's a really good fighter. And so is his son." Aaron is confused."FROST GOT LAID?!" He screams as he flies off to planet X mas. Shintaro sighs "The Xorous' sure have... peculiar... personalities... Oh well. I guess I should head to the planet to watch the fight." Shintaro smiles and flies off to Planet X-mas. The Restart Hokus would land on the lawn as he waited for Rin to finish. "I need to start my search soon. I know she's somewhere out in space, just don't know where." Tsurugi would land on the lawn as he saw Hokus there too "Hello there", he greets before thinking "I hope Thax don't find her." Hokus would looks at Tsurugi before laying on the ground. "I know what you're thinking. Thax is the one who took Yugana, and I have no idea where to look." He'd say as a crash is heard inside. Tsurugi would appear totally shocked after hearing that news "What!? When?", he then thinks "That damn demon!". "I'm also curious after Hilary, i just hope she's safe... away from Thax". He then replies Hokus "I believe i know where he's taken Yugana. In the Demon Realm lies his presense. He often spends his time here. I found that information when i made my escape and when i counter-activated my Legendary Possession during the time when Enurome (or whatever his name is) was corrupting my mind. Say, why don't we check it out?" Tsurugi asks still feeling like something's bad gonna happen to hilary Flail. Hokus closes his eyes as he remembers what he did to Demon Realm. "Yeah, I already checked there. Let's just say I did a little remodeling." Tsurugi's eyes flashes red "Yea. If i meet him again, i won't hesitate to cut him in two pieces", he asks "So what are you doing here, alone?" "I'm waiting for Rin to finish her fighting. Right now my henchmen are searching for Yugana." Hokus said. "Also, I'm going to make a new faction to deal with Thax." "Consider me in." he says "Also, i'll be needing your help incase Thax finds Hilary or any of my family member. Do you know of a place which forbids Thax's reach?" "Well, I could send a planet to another orbit that'll continue to support life. Then we can train her and Silver to stand up to him." Hokus says and stands up and looks around. "Any planets you can think of?" Tsurugi stands up too "The place where they're sparring, Planet Thunders?" "Sure, we can spectate or join them, either way, we'll be able to protect them." Hokus says as he materializes a piece of paper and a pen. "Just let me leave a note for Rin." "Take your time" Tsurugi says "I prefer we join them. We need to level up anyways". "OR, we can have Rin join them too? idk." "Well, you can go on ahead to let them know of the situation. I plan to seal this a special way." Hokus says as he begins writing the message. "Okay then" Tsurugi says as he makes his way to Planet Thunders Just as Tsu was making his way out of the CC Headquarters, a loud explosion and eruption of Energy came flying from the training grounds, hitting both Hokus and Tsu from the pressure. Hokus would just stare at the building, unfazed by the explosion. "Huh, Rin must be busting up some bots." "Heh, i remember busting up bots. But they're not at my level anymore. I can literally one shot them at this point" Tsurugi says. "Hm, then my time can't be wasted on them. I think I'll get to writing that message now." Hokus says continuing to write. Tsurugi would then float in the sky and then skyrocket towards Planet thunders. As Hokus finished he would place the note on the wall with his insignia covering it, and red and orange flames sealing the letter closed, before a seal came over it that only Demon Royalty could see. He would then turn and rocket off to Planet Thunders.